One Hell of A Surprise
by Samantha114
Summary: ONE-SHOT! It's Ciel and Sebastian's anniversary. What tricks does Sebastian have up his sleeve? Set after season 2; Ciel is a demon. Might be a little on the OOC side. Rated T for 2 guys kissing-Don't like, don't read! Enjoy!


**A/N: Here's yet another SebaCiel fanfiction for you to read! All italics mean either thoughts or flashbacks. Things in bold are whatever Ciel happens to be reading. Sorry if it's a little OOC…enjoy!**

Ciel Phantomhive woke up on March 15 to what he perceived to be a rather peculiar sight. A pile of roses laid on his bed with a trail of them leading out his bedroom door. _What the hell is this?_ He thought, puzzled. On top of the pile of roses adorning his bed, there was a single strip of white paper.

**Follow the roses.**

Feeling conflicted as to whether or not this situation could be dangerous or not, he got out of bed and peered down the hallway leading away from his master bedroom. He was greeted by a trail of long-stem roses that led not only down the entire hallway, but also down the stairs. Against his better judgment, he followed the trail, picking up the roses as he went along.

On his way downstairs, he couldn't help but think of Sebastian. He was pretty sure that this was his doing; it was their anniversary after all. On the night he became a demon, Sebastian admitted his true feelings of love toward Ciel; he smiled recalling the memory, 5 years ago today.

_I felt terrible. Sebastian not only lost my soul, he's stuck with me forever. To make matters worse, I was completely in love with him. I looked up at his handsome face, only to see a blank expression. _

"_Sebastian, Sebastian, I'm so sorry. You don't have to stay with me. I just don't want you to hate me." I started to cry, my pride long since abandoned, "Sebastian, I—I love you."_

_A look of utter shock crossed his face. As fast as lightning, he leaned down and captured my lips in a passionate kiss, leaving me speechless. _

"_I never thought I'd hear you say those words," he said, a real, genuine smile lighting up his face, "I love you too, Ciel." _

Ciel reached the end of the staircase, his arms full of dark red roses. The roses continued to the kitchen door where they stopped. His curiosity now piqued, he entered the kitchen to find a large glass vase filled halfway with water. Another note was placed right in front of the vase.

**Put the roses here. Follow the candies. **

He placed the flowers in the vase and looked toward the other door leading out of the kitchen. Sure enough, there was a single Funtom candy lying right in front of the door. He picked it up, and after unwrapping and eating the candy, discovered that it was a caramel piece.

He opened the door that led to another hallway to find another trail, this time of candy pieces, leading to the door that held the servants' rooms. He worried about the servants for a second, but then remembered that he had sent them off on vacation until next week.

Hastily, he followed the trail of candies, eating each small candy he came across. Every candy was flavored differently; each time he ate one, a new flavor graced his taste buds. The next one he came across was a flavor he wasn't even aware his company made; cinnamon. The taste reminded him of Sebastian. Every time he inhaled his scent or kissed him, he was always greeted by the taste or smell of cinnamon.

The trail stopped a few candies later in front of Sebastian's room. He had the largest of the servant's rooms, befittingly so considering he was as he always put it, 'one hell of a butler.' Holding the wadded bunch of candy wrappers in his hand, he opened the door eagerly, curious as to what would be on the other side. In the room, he found a small bowl on Sebastian's bedside table, accompanied by another note.

**Place the candy wrappers here. Go directly to the rose garden.**

Ciel smiled and put the wrappers in a bowl. _Of course he'd know I'd eat them all, _he thought, smiling. He went back down the hall to the front door of the mansion. Realizing he was still in his night-shirt and it was mid-March, he grabbed his navy blue coat off the coat hanger and shrugged it on quickly. Hastily, he yanked open the door—wincing slightly at the frigid morning air—and walked to the rose garden on the other side of the manor.

Waiting for him by the rose garden was an envelope. On the outside it read 'My Love.' Now a little bit anxious, Ciel opened the letter quickly, albeit gently. On the inside was a perfectly folded piece of parchment paper.

**Ciel,**

**Look behind you.**

He spun around instantly to find Sebastian.

Ciel POV

The sight of him took my breath away. His usual butler attire was absolutely flawless; I had told him after I'd become a demon that he didn't have to wear that uniform anymore, but he'd insisted upon it. Not that I minded; he looked very good in it.

"What's all of this for, Sebastian?" I asked. There had to be some reason besides an anniversary as to why he went through all of this trouble to be romantic. When I looked into his eyes I saw that they were full of excitement and…nervousness?

"Ciel, I love you. I have ever since I first saw you. I know that we have eternity, and it may seem like a very _human_ thing to do, but I want to be able to call you mine," He got down on one knee and took a box out of his pocket. Suddenly, the realization of what he was about to do kicked in. My eyes widened in shock. "Ciel Phantomhive, will you marry me?" He asked. Nestled in the box was a beautiful sapphire and diamond ring. His red eyes looked into mine with anticipation and uncertainty. Did he think I would reject him?

"Of course I'll marry you," I said. I lowered myself to his level and kissed him deeply. His tongue ran across my lips. I parted them slowly and battled against him, losing in the end. I broke away shortly after to take a breath of air. "I love you Sebastian."

He wrapped his arms around my waist. "I love you too, my love; for eternity." I smiled and for the first time in a while, I felt nothing but happiness.

**A/N: I was in a super fluffy mood :D Anyways…I'd love to hear what you thought, so please review; they make my day! =^-^=**


End file.
